A four leaf clover
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Había sido difícil pero lo habían superado, después de tanto dolor, de tantas lágrimas y esfuerzo ahora eran felices y tal vez jamas, ninguno de los dos, tuvo suerte hasta ese momento en particular, donde sin saberlo, encontraron el trébol de cuatro hojas en la mano del otro."


_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño oneshot que, junto con la tan afamada sociedad, nos dimos a la tarea de escribir. Les recomiendo lean la historia con una bonita melodía, algo que les recuerde el cielo azul, es sólo un consejo.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

**_No_**_** agregare mas, solo diré que esta historia fue escrita en respuesta al reto de abril: "Día del Niño" de la Sociedad del Sharingan de Plata [(Society of Silver Sharingan) ¿A poco no se escucha genial?]**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** "_Había sido difícil pero lo habían superado, después de tanto dolor, de tantas lágrimas y esfuerzo ahora eran felices y tal vez jamas, ninguno de los dos, tuvo suerte hasta ese momento en particular, donde sin saberlo, encontraron el trébol de cuatro hojas en la mano del otro."_

* * *

_**A four leaf clover**_

Había estado jugando los últimos veinte minutos con la comida en de su plato. Ya antes de bajar de su habitación el apetito había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero sabía que esto era un hecho cotidiano, esperado y común, sin embargo aún no lograba aplacar esa manía de sentirse mal con cada partida de su padre a alguna misión en algún país lejano.

Siempre era así, desde que tuviera la capacidad para razonar. Y aunque no quisiera entenderlo del todo, lo hacía en gran medida. Todos en la casa sentían su ausencia, en poca o gran medida. Su madre, quien siempre sonreía y tarareaba algunas melodías, dejaba de cantar y de pronto la gran casa Hatake se volvía silenciosa.

Y a pesar de que su madre lo intentaba ocultar del mejor modo posible, él podía darse cuenta, observar esas pequeñas manías que, en ausencia o presencia de su padre, retomaba. Como aquella mirada añorante que dirigía hacia el exterior de la ventana, sabiéndose lejos de ellos, allá en la distancia, con la persona que amaba.

—¿No tienes hambre, Sakumo-chan?

El afirmo en silencio comenzando a comer. Era un hecho bastante claro a sus ojos el que su madre se encontrara triste en la ausencia de su padre, pero también era algo notable que siempre tenía una sonrisa para con sus hijos. Y si su madre era capaz de mostrar esa fortaleza, también lo harían el y su pequeña hermana, después de todo, eran sus dignos hijos.

—Claro que si mamá —respondió el pequeño peliblanco. —Es solo que me parece raro que Hana se halla ido tan rápido.

Hinata sonrió. Sakumo, al igual que su padre siempre guardaban sus pesares dentro de si para no preocupar a los demás a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente para ella, ambos tenían una capacidad innata para mantenerse a la expectativa, en su propio mundo para desligarse de todo.

—Sabes cómo es tu hermana —dijo sonriendo. —Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo.

Sakumo asintió resignado. Su hermana pequeña no solo había heredado la destreza familiar sino también la línea sucesoria de su madre, a diferencia de él. Por eso mismo tantas veces sufrió en el pasado, buscándola, cuidándola, arreglando cualquier problema en el que se metiera.

—Como la vez que persiguió a papá hasta la torre del Hokage.

Sakumo sonrió recordando aquella anécdota. Todos habían dado el grito en el cielo cuando su padre regresó sin ella a casa, excusándose con un "no me di cuenta que me seguía" y la posterior mirada furiosa de su madre. Pocas veces había visto a su padre tan asustando como en aquella ocasión.

—O la vez que escondió todas las llaves de la casa para que Kakashi no saliera de misión nunca más.

Claro que lo recordaba y aunque su padre y su madre pudieran salir fácilmente por alguna ventana, ambos se tomaron el día libre para estar todos juntos, utilizando la idea de Hana para no salir.

Sakumo dio un bocado a su comida, ya se había enfriado pero aun así la comería. Su padre le mencionó en alguna ocasión que, para su mamá, no existía nada mejor que disfrutar lo que hacía con tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes cuándo va a regresar? — preguntó mirando a su plato.

A veces odiaba esos sentimentalismos que le embargaban a cada momento. La tristeza cada vez que su padre salía a alguna misión peligrosa o la dicha que sentía al verlo entrar por la puerta, o las enormes ganas que tenia de ser abrazado por su madre en momentos como estos.

Hinata sonrió enternecida, su hijo era una copia en pequeño de su padre. Con la misma tendencia a ocultar sus emociones. Pero no había jamás algo que aquellos hombres pudieran ocultarle y no era gracias a su legendaria línea de sangre, sino a aquellos detalles que se mostraban tanto en padre como hijo.

Aquel cinismo con el que decían medias verdades sin necesidad de desviar la mirada, pero también aquel gesto con el que rehuían los ojos cuando había algo que los avergonzaba. Kakashi y Sakumo eran como dos gotas de agua, tan parecidas y tan sumidas en su propio mundo.

Conociendo a Kakashi durante el paso de los años, no le sorprendía la personalidad de su hijo. Fue difícil, lo admitía, las charlas, las pláticas, todo intento de conversación. Siempre con aquella tendencia a huir de los temas odiados, siempre evadiéndolos con desentendimiento o excusas baratas. Había sido difícil, conocerlo, comprenderlo, quererlo y amarlo.

Y así como con él, su hijo era igual. Frio, indiferente, pero con un valor innegable y un corazón de oro.

Y sobre todo, incapaz de guardarle secretos.

—Vamos Sakumo, sé que estará aquí pronto —dijo Hinata levantándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo a su hijo.

Ambos, Kakashi y Sakumo, eran iguales. Callados, tan reticentes a mostrar y pedir afecto, pero con una mirada capaz de transmitir a gritos todo aquello que deseaban a aquellos que sabían leerlos.

Sakumo no dijo nada, pero agradeció en silencio el gesto que tanto necesitaba. Hinata sonrió al escuchar el suspiro calmo de su hijo, tan Kakashi.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu hermana? —preguntó Hinata luego de separarse. —Se fue justo después de desayunar y aún no ha comido.

Él asintió. Hana era lo suficientemente terca para olvidarse de comer por las cosas que hacía.

Sakumo rápidamente termino con su plato y se dirigió hacia la cocina para lavarlo ante la mirada tranquila de su madre.

Pronto ambos estuvieron listos para salir. Sakumo se adelantó un poco, pensando en los lugares donde su pequeña hermana pudiera estar. Sin embargo, la posibilidad era igual en cualquier lugar, Hana solía escapar y pasear por toda la aldea acompañada del ninken, tanto que ya era costumbre verla recorrer las calles y campos en compañía de la jauría.

—¿Te dijo a donde iría, mamá? —preguntó Sakumo.

—Desde ayer quiso buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas, tuve que acostarla antes de que saliera de noche.

Sakumo suspiró resignado por segunda ocasión en el día. Ahora recordaba que Hana había estado buscando como loca un trébol de cuatro hojas por todo el jardín. Cuando preguntó la razón de su búsqueda, ella evitó dar alguna respuesta lo cual no hizo sino incrementar su curiosidad.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo también me dijo eso — ¿para que querría un trébol de cuatro hojas? Sabía que estaba relacionado con la creencia popular de que la dichosa planta traía suerte a quien la encontraba. —¿Sabes por qué lo está buscando?

—Creo que quiere sea una sorpresa — dijo Hinata sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

Sakumo refunfuñó ante la caricia. Admitía que a veces esos gestos lo hacían sentirse bien, pero a plena calle y a vista de todo el mundo, no era del todo agradable.

—No entiendo —contestó Sakumo intentando acomodar su de por sí, desarreglado cabello. —¿Sorpresa para quién?

Sakumo estaba intrigado. Desde que hace un día la escuchó hablar insistentemente sobre buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas, había estado inaguantable. Tanta insistencia y sobretodo, secretismo se le hacía extraño.

—Supongo que para algún amigo de la academia.

Hinata sonrió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de su hijo. Al igual que su padre, profesaban ese amor incondicional y los celos típicos de padre y hermano mayor. Casi podía ver los engranajes en la mente del pequeño al intentar recordar a algún amigo de Hana lo suficientemente osado para acercarse a la hija del ex-Hokage.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara Sakumo. Seguramente es para Kakashi.

Si, lo más seguro es que fuera para su padre. pero igualmente le mantendría echado un ojo por si acaso, estaba seguro su papá se sentiría orgulloso.

—¡Ey mira! —dijo Hinata de repente y apuntando al monumento a los Hokages. —A tu padre nunca le gusto —dijo soltando una suave risa. —Decía a cada momento que su nariz estaba muy chica, o sus orejas muy grandes…

Sakumo observó también hacia la montaña donde se reflejaban los rostros de los líderes de la aldea. Admitía que la escultura de su padre estaba algo distorsionada; los ojos los tenía completamente abiertos y la mueca perenne de pereza no la tenía en el rostro.

—Sí, siempre se quejaba —contestó Sakumo entre risas. —Aun lo sigue haciendo, en realidad.

Hinata soltó una suave risa al aire.

—Sí, aun lo he escuchado replicar. Creo que tiene esperanzas de que nuevamente invadan Konoha y destruyan esa montaña.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo; no estaban preocupados del todo, sabían que Hana estaba siendo protegida por los ocho perros más celosos y sobreprotectores de Konoha. No existía nadie lo suficientemente loco para acercarse a ella mientras ellos la estuvieran rondando. Algo tenía Hana que el ninken la prefería a ella por sobre a Sakumo y Kakashi. Traidores.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo conociste a papá?

Hinata volteó la vista sorprendida a su hijo. Era extremadamente raro que Sakumo se interesara por cosas como esas.

Sin poder evitarlo un pequeño sonrojo adorno los rostros de madre e hijo.

—No malinterpretes mamá… es solo… curiosidad —preguntó avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió aun con el sonrojo impreso en su rostro.

—Mmmmm… ¿por dónde comienzo? —Hinata se quedó pensando unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. —Bueno, antes de conocer bien a tu padre, yo estuve enamorada de Naruto.

—¡¿Naruto-sensei?! ¡¿el Hokage?! —preguntó interrumpiéndola.

—Sí, fue mi amor de infancia y mi modelo a seguir.

Sakumo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Jamás en sus diez años de vida escuchó una cosa así. Naruto-sensei era agradable y muy buen ninja, pero no era papá. Era muy ruidoso e irresponsable, solían olvidársele muchas cosas importantes y casi siempre firmaba los documentos sin leer, o eso había escuchado decirle a Sakura-sensei.

—¿Y papá?

Hinata miró a su hijo y pudo notar su enorme curiosidad. Con delicadeza posó su mano sobre su cabeza y lo despeinó un poco más; luego tomó su mano entre las suyas y continúo su camino.

—Tu padre fue un hombre muy solitario, Sakumo —contestó Hinata y Sakumo pudo notar la tristeza de sus palabras. —Sufrió mucho durante su vida y después de tanto dolor y sacrificio, aun no había encontrado la paz.

Sakumo volteó la mirada al frente, no queriendo mostrar la pesadumbre que seguramente tenía en sus ojos. Por eso no dijo nada y mirando al frente apretó suavemente la mano de su madre, no era mucho, pero quería hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, así como Hana y el tonto de su papá.

—Cuando la guerra terminó y los tiempos de paz cubrieron las aldeas, todo cambio para él. Kakashi, roto por las heridas del pasado no sabía cómo vivir en un mundo así —hizo una pausa. —Volvió al servicio ANBU y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad.

Hinata sabía que aquello que contaba era doloroso, pero no había nadie mejor que ella, quien conocía a fondo todo a Kakashi, para contárselo. Su esposo jamás tendría el valor de decírselo a sus hijos por miedo a decepcionarlos pero ella, en cambio, sabía que la historia de Kakashi era una de las mayores historias de esperanza que pudieran ser contadas. Y Sakumo no haría más que sentirse orgulloso de quien era su padre, estaba segura.

—Cuando lo volví a encontrar, era irreconocible —Hinata colocó la mano libre sobre su pecho, no pudiendo evitar recordar aquella escena tantos años atrás. —Ya no existía aquel sensei amable y perezoso que inventaba excusas graciosas para siempre llegar tarde y salir bien parado; había dejado de ser Kakashi para convertirse en algo más.

Sakumo, a su lado, pudo notar el temblor en los labios de su madre. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tal escenario; conociendo a su padre como ahora, nunca lo imaginaria como un frio agente de las míticas fuerzas de exterminio.

—Tú lo trajiste de regreso, ¿verdad mamá?

Hinata observó los ojos esperanzados de su hijo; no importaba cuanta sangre del serio de Kakashi corriera por sus venas, o que a sus diez años ya estuviera listo para convertirse en jounnin. Sakumo era un niño, su adorado hijo.

—Así es —dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa que él respondió con gusto. Muy atrás había quedado la máscara de indiferencia y seriedad que siempre portaba, su mamá era la única que podía quitársela con tal maestría.

—Tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo —continuo. —Pero pedazo a pedazo, pieza por pieza, logré hacerlo sonreír. Creo que hice un buen trabajo, ¿no crees?

—Claro que si mamá.

Sakumo se sintió dichoso; la historia aún estaba inconclusa, faltaban muchas escenas y muchos problemas, discusiones y arreglos cursis que su papá disfrutaba en dar. Ya les preguntaría a ambos que le contaran todo cuando regresara a casa.

—Mira Sakumo —dijo Hinata apuntando hacia delante. —Allá esta tu hermana.

Sakumo observó a lo lejos, justo al lado del camino en donde había una pequeña área verde estaba su pequeña hermana arrancando el pasto, yendo de ahí para allá como la loca que era y con el ninken descansando a su alrededor.

—Debe seguir buscando el trébol —dijo él.

—Sí, vamos.

Hinata asintió sonriendo y acelerando el paso acudió al encuentro con su hija. Sakumo continúo con su paso lento, disfrutando del bonito paisaje que se pintaba frente a él. La brisa tranquila y calma que acariciaba su piel, el cielo azul sobre su cabeza y las risas de su madre y su hermana que se encontraban jugando a unos metros más adelante.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Hana moviendo sus manos. —¡Ayúdame a encontrarlo!

—Te ayudare si me dices para que lo quieres.

—¡Pero es una sorpresa! —contestó ella haciendo un puchero.

Hinata veía la escena sonriente. Era un bello día y no había problemas en ningún lugar; la paz y la felicidad de su vida era palpable, sólo faltaba el a su lado.

—Está bien —dijo Hana resignada ante la negativa de su hermano mayor. —Es para papá… Siempre va a misiones peligrosas y pelea contra los malos… quería dárselo para que lo protegiera.

Ambos, madre e hijo sonrieron. Hinata enternecida por la idea de su hija y Sakumo con la suficiente esperanza de que aquel regalo, por simple que pareciera, haría feliz a su papá.

—Bien, entonces busquemos ese trébol —Hinata se levantó y se arremangó su blusa, dispuesta a iniciar la tarea y no terminar hasta encontrarlo. —Sakumo, ve a la orilla del rio, los tréboles crecen cerca del agua, Hana tu buscaras conmigo.

—¡Si! —gritaron los niños felices.

Y así, entre momentos se vieron los tres buscando el dichoso trébol de cuatro hojas, hablando, riendo y disfrutando del día que, inesperadamente, se había vuelto bello.

—¡Hermano deja de descansar y busca! —gritó Hana al ver a Sakumo acostado sobre el pasto observando las nubes.

—Bien, bien.

Hinata ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscar, concentrándose en disfrutar de aquella imagen en la que sus hijos disfrutaban de un día tranquilo. Y así, recostada sobre el pastó recordó la historia que contó a su hijo momentos antes.

Si, había sido difícil, increíblemente difícil acercarse a Kakashi. Pero desde el momento que lo vio, supo que ella podía rescatarlo de aquella oscuridad, traerlo de vuelta a la luz del gran cielo azul que se pintaba en lo alto.

Tuvo que sortear murallas; paredes impenetrables que el antiguo ninja copia había creado para alejar a los demás. Y tal vez lo supo muy tarde, o quizá ya lo sabía desde un comienzo, pero no lo había terminado de aceptar. Se enamoró de Kakashi, charlando, disfrutando sus silencios y su paz, conociéndolo, entendiendo todo aquello que representaba.

Y cuando descubrió la verdad, fue demasiado tarde. Sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo siquiera, se enamoró de aquel hombre que había sacrificado todo de si por los demás sin recibir más que dolor.

Como aquel libro que leyera hace ya muchos años y que ahora adornaba la repisa de su habitación, Kakashi representaba la esperanza en carne propia; la fuerza y tenacidad para caer y levantarse de nuevo, sumirse en la oscuridad y salir a flote.

Fue difícil, pero valió la pena. Después de todo, se había enamorado de un hombre que escondía una gran luz en su interior; una luz que también a ella la hacía brillar en resonancia, haciéndola cada día mejor.

Tal vez fue rechazada por su amor de infancia, pero viendo ahora esta nueva perspectiva de su vida, resultó para mejor. Tenía un esposo maravilloso y dos hijos a los que amaba con locura. Definitivamente su vida iba por el camino correcto y lo mejor, aún faltaba mucho.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Sakumo sacándola de sus pensamientos. —¡Ayúdame! ¡No me la puedo quitar de encima!

Hinata se levantó y pese a los ruegos de Sakumo para detenerla, se unió a su hija para hacerle cosquillas al serio de su hijo.

Poco a poco, comenzó a atardecer y pese a la insistencia de Hana, Hinata los llevó a casa.

—Mami, ¿Cuándo regresara papá? —preguntó Hana entre los brazos de su madre.

—Pronto, él lo prometió ¿recuerdas?

—Regresara con un pastel enorme —dijo Sakumo saboreando el postre. —Siempre que llega tarde nos trae uno.

—Mami, mañana regresaremos a buscar el trébol, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Hana. Así, cuando llegue le daremos el regalo, estoy seguro que a papá le gustara.

Hana asintió feliz entre los brazos de su madre. Pocas veces se ponía de acuerdo con su tonto hermano mayor, pero en el fondo estaba alegre de contar con su ayuda.

Los tres llegaron a la casa y notaron sorprendidos que algunas luces se encontraban encendidas. Hinata entro con cuidado y el olor inconfundible del café recién hecho inundo sus fosas nasales. Sonrió feliz.

Kakashi había llegado… y parecía que traía un pastel.

—¡Papa! —gritó Sakumo entrando a trompicones.

Kakashi salió al pasillo y recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos. Hinata a unos metros atrás veía la escena divertida. Ambos hombres podían negar su sentimentalismo, pero no había día donde Sakumo no saltara a los brazos de su padre, así saliera por minutos o semanas. Y Kakashi lo adoraba.

—Ya estoy en casa —respondió Kakashi con Sakumo en brazos. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuidaste a tu mamá y a tu hermana?

—¡Claro que sí!

Hinata bajo a su hija y se dirigió a su esposo quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Debía admitir que le había extrañado inmensamente, estaba segura, casi tanto como el la extrañaba cuando ella salía de misión.

—Te extrañe Hina —dijo el besando su frente en ese gesto tan sutil y tan cotidiano pero que para ellos demostraba un mundo de emociones.

—Yo también Kakashi.

Y lo besó. Lo había extrañado en demasía y ahora lo tenía de nuevo frente a ella. Ambos permanecieron abrazados un momento más hasta que un sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

Kakashi alzó la mirada y se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver. Hana, su pequeña princesita, lloraba en el pasillo, viendo a sus padres con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? —preguntó algo asustado. Siempre había sido malo para curar lágrimas y nunca sabía qué hacer, más que quedarse parado como tonto para "dar compañía", pero ver a su hija llorar lo había sacado de equilibrio.

—Papi… perdón… —dijo entre sollozos. Kakashi la abrazó a su pecho y la alzo en volandas para mecerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió princesa?

Volteó la vista hacia su esposa que le sonrió para posteriormente entrar a la cocina acompañada de Sakumo. Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había dejado solo.

—Perdón… papi… no pude…

—Vamos Hana, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

—Quería regalártelo… pero… no lo encontramos…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un trébol —contestó ella ocultando su rostro en su hombro. —Naruto-sensei dijo que traían buena suerte y quería encontrar uno para ti, pero no lo encontramos.

Maldito fuera Naruto y su idiotez. Los tréboles ni siquiera se daban en esta zona.

—Oh no te preocupes princesa. Mañana lo buscaremos juntos y haremos un día de campo, ¿qué te parece?

Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de hasta donde tendría que ir para encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero la sonrisa de su pequeña bien valía la pena.

—¡Sí!

—Bien, así me gusta —dijo Kakashi finalmente. —Ahora vamos a la cocina que creo que el café ya se me quemó.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kakashi entró a la habitación principal y no pudo evitar mirar embelesado la figura de su esposa mientras cambiaba su ropa y vestía su pijama. Se acercó silencioso y la abrazó por detrás, permitiéndose sentir ese calor que tanta falta le había hecho en esos días durante la misión.

—¿Sabes? —susurró a su oído. —Ya acosté a los niños… creo que podemos tener una pequeña charla mientras se duermen para después demostrarte cuanto te extrañe.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse y sonrió; aún conservaba ese hábito cuando de su esposo se trataba.

—Entonces Kakashi-sensei —susurró ella siguiendo el juego. —¿Cómo le fue en su misión?

Kakashi sonrió comenzando a pasar sus manos por la cintura femenina. —Lo normal, pelear contra los malos, rescatar algo de dudoso valor, regresar corriendo a ver a mi bella esposa.

—¿De verdad? Suena sencillo.

—Lo es cuando tienes una razón para regresar.

—Me alegra que la tuvieras.

Ambos se besaron, con las manos masculinas recorriendo las caderas de Hinata y con las de ella retirando la bandana y la máscara que tanto le encantaba quitar.

—¿Sabes? Creo que estos días en abstinencia me han dejado con mucha energía.

—¿Eso significa que no dormiremos?

Una sonrisa ladina adornó el rostro de Kakashi.

—Son las ocho de la noche; creo que puedo mantenerte entretenida hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Hinata alzó una ceja curiosa. —¿Sólo hasta las cinco?

—Tengo que ir a golpear a Naruto por hacer llorar a mi princesa e ir a buscar unos tréboles para plantarlos en el jardín.

La besó de nuevo, mas ferozmente que el beso anterior. La cargó sin esfuerzo y sin dejar de besarla la colocó sobre la cama.

—Pero tranquila, te aseguro que a las cinco de la mañana estarás exhausta.

Hinata sonrió una última vez antes de entregarse de nueva cuenta al hombre que amaba.

Había sido muy difícil, tanto para ella como para él. Pero lo habían superado juntos y ahora eran felices, con dos hijos a los que adoraban y con un amor tan grande que era imposible de expresar en su totalidad.

Había costado dolor, lágrimas, mucho esfuerzo. Y tal vez jamas, ninguno de los dos, tuvo suerte hasta ese momento en particular, donde sin saberlo, encontraron el trébol de cuatro hojas en la mano del otro.

**_FIN_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? En lo personal disfrute escribir algo familiar, ya que esta escena siempre la había imaginado ajajajaja. _**

**_Bueno, espero les halla gustado. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos._**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
